The purpose of the project is to study alterations in the immune system caused by malignancy and chemotherapy. The status of the immune system in Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas is being evaluated before, during, and after chemotherapy. Immunotherapy of nodular non-Hodgkin's lymphomas with MER has been evaluated in a randomized clinical trial with in vitro monitoring of the immune system. The status of the immune system in patients with ovarian cancer is being investigated. An animal model of ovarian cancer provides opportunities for studies of immunotherapy and chemotherapy. Autologous spleen cells are being sensitized in vitro to ovarian tumor. Similar experiments in humans are being conducted with ovarian tumor cells and autologous peripheral blood lymphocytes. Studies of the immunosuppressive properties of chlorozotocin, a new non-marrow toxic nitrosourea, are underway in both humans and mice. Infection in immunosuppressed host is being evaluated. A retrospective review of 156 cases of candidiasis detected at postmortem examination is being completed.